Rwby OC story - RWBY: Light Up Darkness
by talentedcoma
Summary: This story uses characters, themes and environments from the RWBY verse. I do not claim to have created or own any of the characters or environments used in the story. Except the OC's used and the OC events used in the story. RWBY and all the likeness belong to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth productions. RWBY: Light up Darkness Andy M
1. Chapter 1

_Volume 1 - Chapter 1_

** Lavender POV**

As I opened my eyes I had noticed the ray of sunlight creeping up the left of my face. The warmth of the sun was something unexpected in the winter months. It was a pleasant gift. As I sat up I got the sudden rush of energy from a great sleep. Gazing around the room I noticed my axe, Tenshi, hanging in the corner with the sunlight reflecting off it. As I remember forging my weapon in Signal Academy my thoughts about the past hurried into my mind. My mother, my sister. It's been 9 years since I last saw them. The attack on our house drove fear into my mind. But I wasn't alone. I have Seth with me, so I know I will never be alone. Today was the day we had to head back into town, for even criminals need to survive.

"Seth wake up, It's time." I softly whispered into his left wolf ear. I often wondered what I'd be like if I were a faunus. But the stories of ridicule and violence Seth has told me I'm fine as a human. I always wondered why people seldom see past what they think the faunus are and instead see who they are. I have for the past 8 years. I don't see life possible without Seth by my side.

"Already? It feels like I just fell asleep." The tone of exhaustion echoed in his deep voice.

"Yep. Remember the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can relax and get back to training." I snickered with a cheeky smerk.

"You're right." he said with a brief pause. Turning towards me.

"Vale has changed so much these last few years don't you think?" Seth asked me, looking into my eyes. His dark blue right eye and grey left eye seemed to stare into my soul. I've always noticed the stand out trait with his eyes, the multi colored eyes seemed to fit perfectly with his personality.

"Yes. Yes it has." I said.

As we gathered our things I reached for my golden bracelet. The bracelet was a gift Seth made for me 3 years ago engraved with I miss you on it, mine was an exact match to the other he made, with the minor difference of the names on them. Placing it on my wrist I noticed the little amount of dust I had stored away. It would be just another thing we have to steal. I don't think any of this would be so easy if it not for my Semblance. The ability to influence the emotions of others was a gift I've never seen or heard of. The effort I put into it has even allowed me to force others to feel emotions at my will. Sorrow, anger, happiness, forgiveness and even fear.

"Ready Lyte?" Seth said. The nickname he'd grown accustomed to calling me over the years you could say it was my second name.

"Of course." I smiled as I replied. Reaching for Tenshi, placing it on my back. And seeing him grab the levitating orb, enshrouded with a constant dark and light aura radiating around it, from the table. Tracing his hand up to his face noticing his hair, white as winter. Then we headed out, toward Vale.

**Seth POV**

I've always wondered, out of all the places we could have chosen, Lavender and I made the choice of Vale to remain isolated. Though not within the city limits, Vale was still the closest city for miles around. We made our home in the Emerald Forest, where people hardly visit and fewer can navigate it like we can. The last 6 years of hiding, alienating ourselves from society, out of fear of being found again.

"Do you think we'll run into any problems today?" I asked Lavender. Looking in her direction as we walked. Her pixie cut hair style, lavender in color, with bangs covering half her left eye. One thing I always loved about her was her eyes. Purple and they looked like the biggest amathysts you'd ever see.

"You never know until it happens. We can only hope it goes smooth today." She said, than continued. "After all it's our anniversary." The distinct joy in the tone of her voice was strong. The anniversary of the day we met 8 years ago.

"That it is." I smiled and said.

"Speaking of problems. Do you think we'll see the Schnee's or thier hired help?" She asked with a concern in her voice.

"I am sure it's possible. But you don't have to worry about the Schnee's. They haven't found us for 4 years, I think we are fine since we left Atlas." I told her.

"Yeah you are right, we should focus on the future." She said than paused and continued. "Besides I am sure we can handle them now if we needed to. They are just thugs after all."

"Or you could just scare them with your voodoo powers." I jokingly said, with the sudden feeling of guilt coming over me. Leaving as suddenly as it started. As I looked at her giving her a sarcastic smile, I heard a loud roar of an Ursa as well as screams and voices of in the distance.

"There are people up ahead, come on." I said to her as we started to flank where I heard the sounds from. As we approached I saw teenage kids, 3 of which stood off to the side in the tree line and watched the event unfold. With one on the floor being attacked by the Ursa, and the other now defending the one on the floor. I felt a sudden tug on my arm as Lavender whispered to me.

"Isn't that Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes I think it is!" I said with an anger in my voice, reaching into my pocket grabbing my weapon. When grabbing my arm, Lavender said to me.

"Don't. If we kill her they are going to find us. If they find us then we are as good as dead."

"But, the things they did to us. It's only fair for payback." I said in a rage. I felt the darkness in my heart consuming me. Until a sudden happiness fell over me. Regaining the ability to control myself.

"Seth. Please, let's get out of here." Lavender said. Grabbing my arm and pulling me along as we walked back towards our house.

"I'm sorry about that back there Lyte." I said with a tone of regret in my voice.

"It's okay, you maintained control. That's all that matters."

"Let's just wait until later to head into Vale. It'll be easier to rob the dust shop at night anyways." Lavender said.

In my mind I knew she was right. Killing Weiss wouldn't bring anything but problems for us, besides Weiss wasn't the root of our problems. Maintaining control over my emotions. The task was proven to be difficult until I met Lavender, her presence brought the light into my darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Volume 1 - Chapter 2_

** Seth POV**

"Do you want to work on multi target combat, Lyte?" I asked. With those kids in our path to Vale we decided to train our skills earlier.

"Sure." Lavender responded.

"Alright. Meet you out there in a minute." I said as I turned towards the table, grabbing the orb levitating above it.

"I still don't under stand that thing, it only works when you touch it." Lavender asked as I clenched the orb, turning it into a combat staff.

"My mother and father made this together and used their own blood in it enchantments, remember I told you that the weapon is bound to my family by blood. Only someone with the blood line of a Winters in them can wield it." I explained. As I have before, all of which seems as alien to me as it does to her. This weapon made of enchanted glass, being bound to my blood line, feeds on the aura of the wielder, it gains it's strength from me.

"I still think that is pretty weird. But I like it. It's unique, like us." She said.

"That is true. We are one of a kind." I responded.

As I began to head for the door I noticed her remove her gear, and reaching for a sewing kit. The obvious tear on the left side of her skirt was growing larger, a repair was going to be needed.

"I'll meet you out there in a few minutes. Just a quick repair job and it's back to work." She said after she grabbed the sewing kit.

"No worries. See you out there. I will just warm up." I responded quickly as I walked out the door.

Seeing the sun nearing the end of the sky I knew we wouldn't have much time for training as it would be time to head into Vale. As I sat in the field within the vast forest I began to think how we ended up like this. The stirring of old distant memories as I remembered the root of our problems. The secret we discovered 6 years ago while on a school trip to Atlas, the secret about the Schnee company. Before we knew what we had discovered the targets were painted on our heads. Our houses ransacked. Our families vanished. Except for Lavenders father, who fought to defend us. Who fought til he paid the ultimate price. He died in front of our eyes, killed by Schnee company hired assassin's.

Being lost in thought I almost didn't feel Lavenders hand tap on my shoulder as she whispered to me.

"You are remembering it again, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. We survived for a reason, don't you think?" I replied.

"I think so. It's just a matter of time before we figure out the reason." Lavender quickly added.

"So are you ready for some fun!" She excitedly exclaimed as she helped me to my feet.

"Sure am. But go easy on me this time." I said, following with a light smile. Than said to her as I walked further away.

"You know what to do." Then suddenly feeling this sudden rage fall over me. The dark and light fighting for control over my body, splitting into 2 separate beings controlled by my one mind.

**Lavender POV**

As he began to walk away I focused on him, filling his mind with nothing but anger. Then he split, the half of him filled light and the other filled with dark. Usually one has both together in a body. But his Semblance allowed 2 separate beings, controlled under the same mind.

"Remember Seth. When you become to hard to control stop yourself. And I will stop it." I said to the direction both halves were standing in. With both giving me a smile and started charging towards me.

Reaching to my back grabbing the orb on the bottom of Tenshi. I grasped and flung it in an arc from back to front, extending it to it's full length. Focusing on the closer darker half I readied myself for the strike. A sudden jumping lunge ahead of me, pointing the barrel end of my axe at the ground I fired and sent myself into the air. In the corner of my eye I noticed the light half starting to flank to the right side, where the dark half wasn't covering. I knew if I landed back turned to either I'd be beat. Firing again in mid air I changed the trajectory of my landing. Having both halves in front of me instead of to the sides. Landing I noticed the pulses of energy flying in my direction. As they drew close I began to spin with my axe in hand and firing the flaming dust cannon, creating a barrier. Stopping I pointed the barrel behind me, planning on a risky tactic. I fired shooting towards the light half. As the light half began to flee away, in hopes I would stay focused on him, the dark half began to rush towards me. As I felt both halves were within 3 feet of me, I tagged the light half on the back and jumping back with a back flip over the dark half. Tagging him on the back as I passed over.

"Checkmate. Looks like I win this time." I said with a cheerful grin on my face. Turning around to see both halves merged into one again.

"Very nice work, Lyte." Seth said with a smile following the compliment.

"It's almost evening. Shall we head into Vale now?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go. I'll blow out the candles in the house and meet you on ahead?" He asked in return.

"Sure thing." I said as I turned and headed in the direction of Vale.

**Seth POV**

As I walked to catch up to Lavender I noticed it stars and moon were stand out in the night sky. The one thing we grew to love about living out here, besides the silence and the alone time, was the nights sky.

"The sky is brilliant tonight don't you think Lyte?" I asked her, as I caught up to her.

"Yeah. It sure is. The sky has been one of my favorite things about living out here." She said in reply.

"So what do we have to pick up?" I asked.

"We need to grab some food to last for the next week. And we have to hit that dust shop, I am running low." She replied.

"Sounds good to me. Let's hope it goes smooth this time." Pausing than finishing off my statement.

"That strange guy with the cane was kind of annoying don't you think?"

"He was. I can't deny that." She said.

"We should hit the dust shop last as it's closer to the woods for a get away." I said.

"Yes, I think it would be smarter than the last time. Having to run around the city trying to hid from the police." She said, with a witty tone on her voice.

"That was rather funny though." I responded.

Continuing towards Vale the thought of my family, thinking if they are still alive. We witnessed first hand the Schnee company is willing to kill, my only hopes are they're alive somewhere.

"Hey Lyte. Do you think our families are still alive out there?" I asked with a tone of sadness to my voice.

"I would like to hope so. But we will always have each other so we wont be alone." She responded.

"Yes you're right. No matter what we will have each other." I said.

"Well there it is. Vale. Are you ready for this?" I asked her.

"Always. Meet you back here in 15 minutes?" She replied.

"Alright, be safe okay." I said.

**Lavender POV**

As we walked down separate streets the thought always crossed my mind. The thought of if this would be the last time I ever see Seth. For you never know what could happen. Reaching the food stand I grabbed the empty sack hanging from one of Tenshi's blades, and started to place what I could grab into the sack.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I heard a voice say from behind me. Turning around I noticed it was a man wearing a white mask. This man was a Faunus, having what appeared to be a cat tail.

"Nothing. I just was getting going." I said to the man as I started to focus on his mind filling it with forgiveness.

"Oh okay then. Sorry for bothering you. Carry on." He said as he left walking in the direction of the Dust shop.

Walking back to our meeting point I noticed Seth was already there talking with 3 more masked people, all of which Faunus. Going concerned I readied my hand to grab my axe and walked towards the group and Seth to confront them.

"Can we help you guys?" I said as I walked to Seth's side.

"Yeah we want to know what you are doing here." The shorter of the 4 men said.

"We are just here to grab some dust and take off." Seth said, reaching his hand into his pocket.

"Yeah well so are we. And this is our dust, you got it?" The man with the cat tail said.

"Is that a threat?" I said to the 4 of them.

"Yes is was. Now get out of here or we'll make you regret it." The third one in the back said, he had horns like a deer.

"Alright. Sorry for this." Seth said to the group of them. Then looked and me and nodded.

I reached and grabbed behind me, facing the barrel end of my axe towards the 4th man and fired sending him into the window of the dust shop. The 3 other men grabbed out thier weapons.

"You are out numbered still. Give up and get out of here before it's too late." The shorter man said.

"Oh are we?" Seth said as he split using his Semblance. When the sound of sirens filled the area.

"The police are coming, let's get out of here." The man with the cat tail said to the other 2 as they began to run off.

"Let's make this quick." I said to Seth as we entered the dust shop through the window. Grabbing dozens of powdered containers of dust, we escaped before anymore confrontation.

"That went not as expected." Seth said as we ran through the forest towards our house.

"You're right. What were you talking about before I got there and who are they?" I asked.

"They called themselves members of the White Fang. But that is no member of the White Fang we remember. As for what they said, they asked why a Faunus such as myself was with a human like you." He replied.

"That's true. They looked so much more. Evil..." She replied with a pause at the end and continued.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them it was not business of theirs. And asked what they are doing here." He responded.

"That's right, they wanted the dust as well. Did they tell you why?" I asked.

"They were ordered to get it. That's all they said." Seth said.

"That seems so strange don't you think?" I asked.

"It does, but we shouldn't worry to much. As far as well know it doesn't involve us." He replied.

As we approached our house I noticed the moon shinning light right in through the window. The small 1 room shack we call home, well hidden from humanity, was what we grew to love over these last 6 years. Hanging my axe on the wall and removing my gear I said to Seth.

"Well it's about time for bed don't you think?"

"Yes. I am beat." He replied. Removing his hear and placing the orb on the table, which levitated in place.

As well laid in bed I heard him whisper to me.

"What I actually told those men was that there was no one else I'd rather be with than you." Then feeling a kiss on my forehead. As we fell asleep.


End file.
